


Wedding Night

by MPuddi9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluffy, Hand Job, Lemons, M/M, Magnus/Alec - Freeform, Malec, Malec fic, Malec wedding, Save Shadowhunters, Sexy Times, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters legacy, Wedding, Wedding Night, Weddings, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPuddi9/pseuds/MPuddi9
Summary: After the party comes the wedding night





	Wedding Night

They were both practically skipping along the corridor towards Alec's bedroom, hands intertwined, hearts full.  
Magnus was more than floating on air, he was soaring.

He had a husband. Alexander was his husband. He was complete.

Just as they reached the bedroom door Magnus tugged Alec roughly into his chest and kissed him. He finally untangled their hands for the first time this evening and slid them both into Alec's hair.  
Alec whimpered and surrendered into Magnus' hold, he kissed him back as though his life depended on it.

When things began to heat up, Magnus slid his hand around Alec's waist and unbuttoned his cummerbund and dropped it onto the floor.

Alec pulled his lips away and grinned "we almost made it inside." 

"Almost." Magnus grinned and he pulled Alec's face back to his.

"Inside." Alec managed to say around his lips.

Magnus decided his husband was right so they quickly moved inside, Alec fumbling for the light switch as they giggled and grabbed at each other.

"Woah." Alec said as they both realised the room was exploding with golden helium balloons, the twirling ribbons hanging all around them. The bed was scattered with fresh rose petals, champagne was resting in a ornate bucket of ice.  Someone had gone to a lot of effort to make this happen.

"This is a lot... I thought I was extra. I can hardly see for ribbons." He flaffed his hand through the veil of ribbons "It's beautiful." Magnus said with a shrug "but I can hardly see you."

"You're beautiful." Alec said without a beat, ignoring the hundreds of golden balloons someone, Isabelle he guessed, had crammed into his room. "My husband is beautiful."

Magnus felt flushed. 

"My husband." Magnus echoed the words. He batted a few golden ribbons from their faces and pulled Alec closer. Instead of kissing him this time Magnus pushed the fitted black jacket off Alec's shoulders and let it hit the ground. He then reached up and slowly began pulling his bow tie undone, sliding it gently from under the collar and then letting it flutter to the floor.

His hands nimbley began to open the black buttons on the dress shirt when Alec leaned down and sucked a kiss to his jaw line, then his neck. Magnus' fingers fumbled.  
Alec kissed his neck passionately. Letting the tip of his  tongue graze Magnus' delicate skin as he went.  
Magnus abandoned the buttons and his hands gripped Alec's biceps, then his upper arms.

He had such a weakness for Alec's mouth on his throat. Coherent thoughts about undressing Alec tantalising slowly suddenly become hard to focus on as teeth grazed his jugular.  
Magnus felt his cock throb and twitch as it rapidly swole. He wanted Alec more than anything right now, and Alec was making fast work of blowing his mind.

Alec's hands made short sharp work of unzipping his pants and untucking his dress shirt. Large hands pushing his underwear down enough to let his heavy cock spring free.

"Fuck I want you so much." Alec breathed into his throat before he gently bit down on the edge of his collarbone.

He pulled back and with a hungry look at Magnus, Alec slid down onto his knees, making some of the many balloons rickoshay off one another.  
He wasted no time in wrapping his lips around Magnus' erect cock and sliding to the base.

Magnus called out, looking down at his groom as he bobbed his head. Fingers tangling in his dark locks as well as the vast amount of golden balloon ribbons. "Suck me...fuck Alexander..."   
He wanted to see Alec's eyes but the golden ribbons obscured his view. He swiped his hand through them and forced the balloons to bounce off one another again.

"Let me see you." Magnus begged

Alec dragged his lips back up to the head and then popped off. Magnus groaned. He was so worked up.

"I need my husband inside me." 

Alec rose off his knees and swiped the ribbons with a little annoyance. 

"Is it bad if we leave?" Alec asked sounding impatient

Magnus tried not to focus on Alec's fingers  playing with his dick as he addressed him.

"You want to leave? Where to... I'll take you anywhere you want as long as you don't stop...." Magnus replied, leaning his crotch into Alec's hand.

"There's too much going on in here, these fucking ribbons are everywhere. I can't see your face." Alec said "and I love that face."

"Anywhere in the world." Magnus promised

"Can we just go home?" Alec asked "after that I'll follow you anywhere. Tonight I just want to love you, in our own bed."

"If you don't stop that hand it's all gonna be over too soon." Magnus teased but made no attempt to move from Alec's jacking hand.

 

"I plan on having you all night long." Alec promised "this is just our warm up, making love will follow I swear.' 

Magnus moaned at the thought. He was getting overwhelmed with pleasure. How had him seductively undressing his husband without magic turned him into this heaving mess without him even getting Alec's shirt right off?

"Do you want to come for me first?" Alec asked lowly and he pulled him a little rougher. "Then we can go home to bed."

"Yes, I'm getting close...yes..." Magnus begged

"I love you so much." Alec breathed hard, pulling them impossibly closer while his hand still worked between their hips.

"Love. You." Magnus panted, Alec's large fist was full of his pre cum, it slicked his shaft as he pumped 

"Do you want to fuck me first? Or will I fuck you in our bed? Our wedded bed." Alec teased into his ear, driving him impossibly higher

"Both...I'm going to cum, Alexander..." He called out "you feel so good. Don't stop."

"Yeah? Then Cum for me, Magnus. Give it to me..." Alec  panted 

"I'm cumming. I'm going... to....Yes... Yes Alexander!"

"Cum. That's it. Oh my god..." Alec commanded and Magnus spurted largely over his vice gripe.

Alec finished him off with a few gentle kisses and encouraging words, milking everything he had to give. 

"I can't even think straight." Magnus said, he waved his hand and a warm blast cleaned them both up.

Alec laughed gently as he fixed Magnus back into his pants, "Good?"

Magnus threw him a look through the veil of curling ribbon tails. "What do you think?"

Alec smiled "I think I want to go to bed and show you how much I love you."

Magnus waved his hands and opened a portal, several balloons were sucked into the vortex.

"It's my turn to warm you up, what if you pull a muscle?" Magnus said in mock concern

"Oh yeah, we can't have that." Alec smirked

"Let's go home Mr Lightwood-Bane. Love of my existence."

"After you, Mr Lightwood-Bane. Love of my life." Alec said standing back and leaving a space for Magnus to go.

"It would be rude not to...." Magnus grabbed the champagne and then Alec's hand and pulled him into the portal. 

They stepped out into the living room in their loft.  Only a handful of balloons made it back with them.

"Much better." Magnus nodded and he set the bottle down on the coffee table.

"Come here." Alec said and he pulled Magnus into his arms. Magnus crossed his arms around Alec's neck.

"I love you." Alec said so seriously, so gently that Magnus felt his eyes prickle. He cleared his throat

"I love you." Magnus echoed, dropping their foreheads together.

"You're everything. You're the best person I will ever know. I promise I will never stop loving you as much as I do right now. I'm so blessed to get to have you as my husband. You're my world."

"Alexander." Magnus said thickly.

Alec kissed him gently. Then rested his head back onto his.

"How can I even even begin to tell you, Alexander? You saved me the day you killed that shax Demon that came for me, that day you shadowhunters came to bargain with the Lightwood necklace... Our family necklace." Magnus added with a thrill. He officially had a family. "Not just my physical life but my actual life! You made me nervous and excited. You made me fall asleep and wake thinking about you. I was simply existing before you, you made me live. You gave me more love and respect than any mortal ever has, you gave me hope when I felt eternally hopeless. I will love you, I will adore you until the skies fall in." 

A small tear dropped down Alec's cheek, he kissed Magnus again, slow and steady. 

Eventually Magnus hooked this thumb on to Alec's bottom lip and he dragged his lips open, tongues caressing as they built the fever up.

Hands were ripping at buttons and zippers before Alec's mouth found his neck again and Magnus shuddered in lust.

"Wait... Wait... It's you turn... Let me warm you up, remember?"

Alec grinned and let Magnus worship him as he pushed him backwards towards their bedroom.


End file.
